Although many forms of identification tags existed, there remained unaddressed needs. For instance, many slaughterhouses have a processing line where the carcasses are carried by a pulley-mounted hook across various transformation steps to turn them into animal product, often including harsh environments such as flames used to burn the carcasses' hair, very cold temperature to quickly freeze the animals, agents to clean the hooks, etc. While various forms of identification tags existed for tracking the identity (provenance, etc.) of the live animal, there was a need to continue to track the carcass or meat as it was carried across various transformation steps in the slaughterhouse to ensure that the animal product resulting therefrom is associated with the right animal when they exit the slaughterhouse. Other types of production lines where products are suspended from pulleys had similar needs in terms of tracking the conveyed products. Such similar tracking needs may occur in the pulp and paper industry or metallic component production, for instance.